2x22
by angel1919
Summary: Une décision FOLLE d'Elena. Pov Damon


Bonjour, bonsoir, voici un petit one shoot écrit en peu de temps centré sur Damon. J'espère que ca vous plaira. Bonne lecture!

Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages, mais il ne m'appartiennent pas!

* * *

><p>Pov Damon<p>

Je regardais mon verre de sang, ca ne suffira pas, Elena endormi sur le fauteuil me donna envie de boire directement à la source. Je grognais de rage de ne pouvoir le faire ce qui la réveilla en sursaut.

_ Qu'Est-ce qui se passe? Demanda elle les yeux toujours aussi rougit par les larmes.

_ Rien. Soupirais je en me levant pour allez me chercher une autre poche de sang.

_ Tu as encore soif? Demanda elle en me suivant.

_ J'ai besoin de reprendre des forces Elena, je te rappel que toi il te suffit de prendre un médicament et de dormir. Sifflais je.

Son cœur manqua un battement et elle recula d'un pas.

_ Damon….je sais que tu te sens coupable pour Jenna mais c'est uniquement de ma faute. Arrête de t'en vouloir. Demanda elle d'une petite voix.

Je sentais déjà l'odeur de ses larmes et me retournait vivement.

_ Tu veux que j'ai des sentiments ou tu ne veux pas! Il faudrait savoir!

Ma voix claqua plus sèchement que je ne l'aurait voulu et saint Stefan ne tarda pas à débarquer pour être sure que je n'étais pas en train d'égorger sa copine.

_ Damon, qu'est-ce qui te prend? Souffla Elena ne se préoccupant de Stefan.

_ Rien, j'ai juste soif et toi tu reste dans mes pattes à me faire crever d'envie! Crachais je.

Ses larmes débordèrent de ses yeux et Stefan la serra contre lui en me lançant un regard froid.

_ Tu devrais descendre. M'indiqua il froidement.

_ Tu peux allez chasser Stefan, je ne m'approcherai plus de Damon, ca ira, même si j'aimerai savoir pour qu'elle raison il me déteste depuis ce matin.

_ C'est ok Stefan. Dis je puisqu'il attend visiblement que je dise quelques chose.

Je m'asseyais contre le mur la poche de sang à la main. Je la versais dans mon verre et fini par boire directement à la poche.

Flash back

_ Danse avec moi. Demanda Katherine en me souriant.

J'acceptais appréciant trop sa compagnie. Après la danse les invités commencèrent à partir.

_ Il se fait tard, voulez vous que je vous raccompagne? Demandais je poliment.

Elle passa sa main à mon bras et je la raccompagnais à sa chambre

Retour au présent.

Des pas se rapprochèrent de moi et je soupirais.

_ Aurais tu déjà oublié que je ne veux pas de toi près de moi? Demandais je en essuyant ma bouche et en cachant les poches derrière le meuble.

_ Non, je…je viens voir si tu va bien, je m'attendais à ce que tu remonte, ca va faire une heure que tu est la. Dit elle timidement.

_ Je vais bien. Dis je quand elle entra dans la pièce.

Elle n'avait pas l'air rassuré mais s'assit en face de moi.

_ Qu'Est-ce que j'ai fais? Demanda Elena.

_ J'ai pas envie d'en parler Elena.

_ S'il te plait Damon, je suis ton amie non?

_ Je croyais que non. Dis je en la fixant froidement.

Elle détourna les yeux et frissonna de peur.

_ Tu me déteste. Affirma elle.

_ Ce que tu peux être intelligente pour une fille qui traine avec des vampires! Ironisais je.

_ Pourquoi?

_ Je n'aime pas me répéter Elena. M'agaçais je.

_ Moi j'ai envie que tu m'en parle.

_ Et bien pas moi, Stefan ne devrait pas tarder, tu ferais bien de remonter avant qu'il ne croit que je suis en train de remplir mon verre avec ton sang.

Elle se leva et remonta rapidement.

Flash back

Katherine m'embrassait avec douceur, j'aimais tellement cette jeune femme que je pourrais me sacrifier sans réfléchir pour elle.

Elle se déhanchait sur moi avec plaisir, je me doutais déjà que ca ne resterai pas un baiser sans conséquence, je commençais à la connaitre.

Retour au présent.

Je sursautais en voyant Elena en face de moi plongé dans son livre.

_ Bon retour parmi nous. Sourit elle tristement.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

Me serais je endormi sur le sol?

_ Depuis quand est tu la? Demandais je

_ Environ une demi heure, je suis redescendue dix minutes après être remonté, tu dormais déjà. Murmura elle.

_ Et tu est resté la?

_ Exact.

_ Et….tu m'a donné un oreiller? Demandais je légèrement amusé.

_ Tu a essayé d'attraper ma main aussi. Souffla elle gênée.

J'haussais les épaules et attendit ce qu'elle avait à me dire.

_ J'ai eu peur parce que…tu me fais peur depuis ce matin. Et c'est de pire en pire Damon, tu sors les crocs sans raison valable et je ne suis même pas sure que tu t'en rende compte.

Je me retenais d'avoir l'air surpris et me rendis compte que je ne me souvenais pas à quel moment j'avais pu sortir mes canines.

_ Quand je dormais, tu m'a réveillé en sursaut, et…tu étais prêt à me sauter à la gorge Damon.

_ Je meurs de soif. Déclarais je en me levant pour prendre une autre poche de sang.

_ Encore? Demanda elle choquée.

_ J'en ai pas bu tant que ca. Dis je.

_ Et tu oublie celle qui était caché derrière le meuble? Me gronda elle.

J'haussais les épaules et bu ma poche de sang.

_ Tu as encore soif? Demanda elle inquiète.

_ Tu arrêtera de m'emmerder si je te dis oui?

Elle baissa les yeux et posa son livre. Elle s'approcha de moi et mes canines ne tardèrent pas à apparaitre.

_ Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé Damon?

_ Je vais bien Elena. Assurais je.

_ On ne dirait pas. Répondit elle aussitôt.

Je fixais son cou avec envie, j'aimerai tellement qu'elle me laisse boire son sang!

_ Non! S'emporta elle en me repoussant.

_ Je suis désolé. Soufflais je en essayant de me contenir.

_ Tu pourrais au moins avoir la décence de me demander mon avis!

Je me rassis à l'opposer d'Elena, elle avait l'air blessée par mon geste mais ne dit rien et me tendis une autre poche de sang.

Je l'a prit sans hésiter et elle laissa sa main tendue vers moi en me fixant comme si j'étais fou.

_ Mon livre Damon, j'ai pas envie que tu me croque. Murmura elle.

Je souris et lui donnait son livre. Elle remonta au salon.

Flash back.

J'étais jaloux que Katherine est passé la journée avec mon frère. Je ne l'avais est pas vu une seule fois.

Il était tard, habituellement elle était déjà dans sa chambre. Je commençais à m'endormir dans son lit quand un corps surplomba le mien. Son sourire malicieux me donnais envie de sourire aussi.

_ Bonsoir Damon. Susurra elle avant de m'embrasser.

Je répondis à son baiser avec avidité et la poussa sur le dos pour m'allonger sur elle. Elle retira mes vêtements et les siens à vitesse vampirique et me fit entrer en elle.

_ Je t'aime Damon. Souffla elle quand je commençais un rapide mouvement de va et viens.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que ses canines étaient déjà planté dans mon cou.

Retour au présent.

_ Lâche moi! Damon tu me fais mal! Pleura Elena.

Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de comment elle s'était retrouvé coincé entre moi et le mur, embrassant son cou avec passion. J'étais trop serré dans mon boxer et j'étais certain qu'au vu de sa position elle le sentait très bien. Mes mains plaqué sous ses fesses pour la soulever, une de ses mains essayant de me repousser et l'autre dans ma nuque pour se tenir mais par la même occasion, son geste me gardait contre elle.

Je sentais son désir mélangé à sa peur et ma soif reviens aussitôt.

_ J'ai envie de toi Katherine, dis moi que tu m'aime, juste une fois. Demandais je en mordillant son cou.

Elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille et posa sa tête contre le mur pour s'éloigner de mes lèvres.

_ Damon, je suis Elena. M'informa elle.

Je passais une main dans sa nuque pour la ramener contre moi et elle serra ses jambes sur ma taille pour se soutenir puisque je ne l'a tenais que d'une seule main.

J'inspirais son odeur et son souffle brûla la peau de mon cou.

_ Mord moi. Partage ton sang avec moi. Demandais je.

_ T'es malade ou quoi? Hurla elle en essayant de s'échapper à mon étreinte.

Je la fixais sans vraiment comprendre et sa peur envahi ses yeux.

_ Elena? Demandais je paniqué.

Elle hocha faiblement la tête et me retient quand je la lâche.

_ Non. Damon…tu…tu m'a cassé la cheville. Souffla elle.

_ Je suis tellement désolé. Dis je laissant mes larmes couler librement, incapable de les retenir.

Son expression choqué m'angoissa mais elle se resserra contre moi et mon désir reviens en flèche.

_ Je ne te laisserai pas tombé Damon. Alors parle moi. Implora Elena.

_ Ne bouge pas. Demandais je en lâchant sa nuque.

Remonte ma manche. Lui indiquais je.

_ Oh mon dieu! Tu aurais du le dire Damon!

_ Et ca aurais changé quoi? Tu aurais été encore plus chiante Elena. Soupirais je.

_ Oui mais…je ne t'aurais pas détester ses dernières secondes.

_ Je peux te donner mon sang pour que tu guérisse. Proposais je perturbé par son odeur.

Lui aurais je donné envie de moi alors que je devenais complètement fou?

Elle me fixa jugeant surement mon état mental et fini par hocher la tête.

Je mordis mon poignet et le porta à sa bouche, elle buvait timidement jusqu'à ce que je retire mon poignet.

_ Tu va mourir? Demanda elle les larmes aux yeux.

J'étais surpris par sa question plutôt idiote, bien sur que j'allais mourir, je m'étais fait mordre par un loup! Mais en plus de ca elle pensait à une chose stupide alors que notre position était plutôt provocante.

_ Elena, je peux te poser maintenant. Dis je en la laissant glisser contre le mur sans attendre sa réponse.

Elle reposa ses pieds au sol mais laissa sa main dans ma nuque pour me retenir.

Je la fixais sans comprendre.

_ Je…je ne veux pas que tu meurs Damon. Souffla elle.

Non mais cette fille est vraiment taré! Elle pensait vraiment qu'à la mort ou quoi?

_ Dis quelques chose. Demanda elle.

Je soupirais essayant de contenir ma soif et ouvrit la bouche dévoilant mes canines.

_ Tu as encore soif?

_ Il semblerait.

Sa main toujours accroché à ma nuque se resserra et elle approcha ma tête de sa gorge.

_ Qu'Est-ce que tu fais?

_ Je t'offre mon sang, il n'y en a plus dans le congélateur. M'informa elle.

Je grognais de colère et me retourna pour vérifier ses dire.

_ Damon je ne vais pas te laisser mourir de soif.

_ Tu préfère mourir à ma place? Demandais je froidement.

Elle baissa les yeux et fit un pas vers moi.

_ Je te laisserai pas souffrir. Chuchota elle.

_ Pourquoi?

Elle releva la tête et me fixa, je voyais tant de peur dans ses yeux que j'avais l'impression qu'elle allait me dire qu'elle préférais me l'offrir plutôt que je le fasse de moi-même.

_ Parce que je tiens à toi Damon.

J'enfouis ma main dans ses cheveux et posai l'autre sur sa hanche. Ma bouche à quelques centimètre de sa jugulaire.

_ Vraiment? Demandais je.

_ Ne me tue pas. Murmura elle en penchant légèrement la tête.

_ Je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir m'arrêter. Avouais je.

_ Mord moi. Ordonna elle en m'attirant avec elle contre le mur.

J'enfonçais le plus délicatement possible mes canines dans son cou et fut surpris de son gémissement de plaisir quand j'aspire son sang.

Flash back

_ Katherine? Appelais je.

Je la cherchais partout, dans sa chambre dans le salon, dans ma chambre, dehors, aucune trace d'elle.

J'entendais du bruit à l'étage, j'allais à la chambre de Stefan et m'apprêtais à frapper.

_ Oh Stefan! Gémis Katherine alors que j'entendais parfaitement bien le lit grincer.

J'avais envie de tuer mon frère. Je le haïssais, il m'avait volé mon amour. Je ferais tout pour que Katherine me transforme en vampire, et je tuerai mon frère en buvant jusqu'à la dernière goutte de son sang!

Retour au présent

Elena faiblissait rapidement dans mes bras, je supposais que c'est une bonne idée qu'elle se soit collé au mur sa lui évitait de s'écrouler sur le sol. Je la retient contre moi et ses bras retombe le long de son corps.

Je sentis une piqure dans mon dos et Elena attrapa faiblement mon bras. Je la regardais, ses yeux fixaient le vide et je m'inquiétais, j'avais failli la tuer!

_ Da..Damon…je suis désolé. Pleura elle en se relevant difficilement alors que la verveine me paralyse.

Elle me laissa tomber et me retourna pour se placer au dessus de moi.

_ Tu n'aurais jamais baissé ta garde. J'avais déjà vu la morsure, quand je suis redescendu et que tu dormais. Pardonne moi.

Elle laissa échapper quelques sanglots et pris quelques chose sous son t-shirt coincé dans son jean.

Elle plaça le pieu sur mon cœur et me fixa avec douceur.

_ Tu me pardonne? Demanda elle.

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre que je la détestait et que j'aurais mieux fais de la tuer la première fois que je l'avais vu mais aucun son ne sors.

Elle se pencha et son souffle se mélangea au mien.

_ Ton frère m'a dit pourquoi tu m'a forcé à boire ton sang. Je ne t'en veux pas pour ca, je t'en veux que ses mots ne soit pas sorti de ta bouche. Dit elle.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle voulait dire jusqu'à ce qu'elle pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je répondis difficilement à son baiser.

_ Non! Hurla Stefan quand elle appuya sur le pieu sans cesser de m'embrasser.

Son poids disparu de mon corps et j'avais bien l'impression de ne pas être mort.

_ Pourquoi tu a voulu le tuer? Hurla Stefan.

_ Il c'est fais mordre par un loup garou. Je…je voulais juste lui épargner la douleur. Pleura encore Elena.

_ Il t'a mordu? S'étrangla Stefan.

_ Non, enfin si mais c'est moi qui…peu importe. Stefan, il va tellement souffrir, si tu l'aime alors…

_ J'ai un remède Elena, bon sang heureusement que je suis arrivé à tant! Je ne suis pas allez chasser! Je savais que mon frère c'était fais mordre par un loup. J'ai demandé à Elijah de le soigner.

_ Quoi?

_ Tu ne va pas mourir. Me sourit Stefan en me donnant une poche de sang.

La verveine commençais à se dissiper.

_ Tu ferais mieux de dégager Elena. Sifflais je en me relevant difficilement.

_ Je suis désolé Damon, je voulais juste t'aider. Dit elle tristement.

_ En me tuant? Hurlais je.

Stefan me retiens avant que je ne lui saute à la gorge et il lui donna quelques chose qu'elle s'empressa d'avaler.

_ J'ai d'autre moyen de la tuer! Crachais je en me retrouvant rapidement à sa hauteur.

Je posais mes mains sur ses joues et l'embrassa avec douceur.

J'entendis Stefan hoqueter de stupeur et Elena répondait avidement à mon baiser, nos langues dansèrent ensemble et je souriais en reculant pour la fixer.

_ Damon non! Hurla Stefan quand je resserrais mes mains sur ses joues.

_ J'ai bu ton sang. Souffla Elena juste à temps.

_ Ce sera donc bien pire que la mort d'après ce que Stefan m'a dit. Souriais je.

Elle sanglota et murmura un non très faible que je n'aurais pas entendu sans mon ouïe sur développer.

_ Damon je t'en prie, tu est juste en colère, ne fais rien de stupide. Demanda Stefan en me poussant pour que je recule.

Je me laissais faire, après tout. Ca pourra attendre demain. De toute façon en étais-je vraiment capable?

* * *

><p>Bon je sais il est impossible qu'Elena tue Damon, ou essaye. Une petite review? =)<p> 


End file.
